Goku's Greatest Quest
by Saiyan
Summary: Goku wakes up with the urge to go fishing but runs across some unusual situations on his quest for a fishing partner. Rated R for language and lots of sexual humor. Children and those easily offended by sex should not read this.


Goku's Greatest Quest **Goku's Greatest Quest** by Saiyan  
  
"What a great day to go fishing" Goku said as he got out of bed   
Goku ran outside and jumped in his trashcan Jacuzzi bath. Just then Ikkarus rammed the bath with his head and knocked it over.   
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Goku asked   
Ikkarus roared and continued running.   
"HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!!" Jimbo from Southpark yelled as he and Ned chased Ikkarus with their guns shooting at him the whole time   
Goku blinked. Goku stood up and went up to his room and got dressed. Goku walked into Goten's room.   
"Hi Goten, do you want to go fishing with me?" Goku asked   
Goten gave his father an angry look.   
"No, I'm busy, now go away!" Goten said as he covered up the phone with his hand   
Goten put the phone back to his ear and continued.   
"Ok, now my hand is slowly sliding down your pants.." Goten continued   
Goku closed the door.   
"Maybe Gohan would like to go fishing" Goku said as he walked outside and flew over to Gohan's house   
Goku landed on the doorstep and walked in.   
"Hi Gohan" Goku said as he saw Gohan in the kitchen   
"Hi dad" Gohan said   
Just then Pan walked downstairs with a backpack on her back.   
"So how's my little Bread Head today?" Gohan asked   
"Dad this is my first day of first grade, I'm too old for you to call me that anymore" Pan said angrily   
"Oh nonsense, you'll always be my little Bread Head" Gohan said   
Pan scowled. Pan walked out the door.   
"So do you want to go fishing today Gohan?" Goku asked   
Just then Videl walked downstairs and into the kitchen.   
"GOHAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING KAMA SUTRA SO YOU CAN LEARN HOW TO FUCK ME RIGHT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EATING?" Videl yelled   
Videl noticed Goku. Videl walked over to Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"How would you like to show him how it's done?" Videl asked seductively   
Goku blinked.   
"But Gohan already knows how to fish" Goku said   
"I'm sorry dad, I can't go fishing with you today" Gohan said   
"Ok, I'll just find someone else then" Goku said as he left   
Goku flew over to Krillin's house. Goku walked in.   
"Hi Krillin" Goku said   
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Krillin said as he fell off the couch   
18 sat up on the couch.   
"Hi Goku" Krillin said halfheartedly   
"What are you doing here?" 18 asked annoyed   
"Do you want to go fishing with me Krillin?" Goku asked   
"Not today, I've got some other things I've got to do" Krillin said as he looked at 18 and smiled   
"Like what?" Goku asked confused   
"Um..just things" Krillin said not wanting to say it outright   
"Well maybe I can help you so you can go fishing with me" Goku offered   
"NO!!! Um..what I mean is, I have to do this alone with 18" Krillin said   
Just then Marron walked out of her room wearing only a bathrobe.   
"Dad, can you tell me where the camcorder and a blank tape are?" Marron asked   
"Why do you need it?" Krillin asked   
"Uh..for a documentary" Marron said nervously   
"Ok it's in my room, and the tapes are by it" Krillin said   
"Krillin, what if she grabs our 'special' tapes" 18 said   
"I put those in a different spot" Krillin said   
Goku looked confused   
Marron walked out of her parents room with the camcorder and a blank tape.   
"Thanks" Marron said   
Marron walked into her room, shut her door, and set up the camcorder and turned it on then laid down on her bed and got back on the phone.   
"Ok, now I'm riding you hard baby!" Marron said   
"Well ok, I'll see you later" Goku said   
"Hopefully MUCH later" Krillin mumbled as Goku walked out the door   
Goku flew to Capsule Corp. Goku walked in and saw Vegeta watching TV.   
"Hi Vegeta" Goku said   
"What do you want Kakarotto?" Vegeta said angrily   
"Do you want to go fishing Vegeta?" Goku asked   
Just then Bulma ran downstairs happily.   
"I just got the chains set up on the ceiling and floor, wanna go try them out Vegeta" Bulma said seductively   
"Well as you can see Kakarotto I have got things to do" Vegeta said   
"What do you need chains for? Are you going to hang lamps from them?" Goku asked   
"No, he's going to hang ME from them" Bulma said   
"Why would he do that?" Goku asked confused   
"Maybe Trunks would go fishing with you" Vegeta said wanting Goku to stop asking all the questions   
"Ok" Goku said as he went into Trunks room   
Trunks was laying on his bed beside his phone.   
"Hi Trunks do you want to go fishing?" Goku asked   
"I can't right now, Marron is supposed to come over as soon as she's done with Goten" Trunks said   
"What's she doing with Goten?" Goku asked   
"Nothing that she's didn't promise to give me a video tape of later, along with a little something else" Trunks said   
"Well if she is going to give you something else you should ask for apple pie, it's always a good time for pie" Goku said licking his lips   
"Yea, I think pie will work out nicely while she's here" Trunks said   
"Ok, well I'll see you later" Goku said as he walked out of Trunks' room   
Just then Bra ran up to Goku.   
"Hi uncle Goku" Bra said   
"Hi Bra" Goku said   
"Can you help me find the cookies uncle Goku?" Bra asked   
"What cookies?" Goku asked   
"Well when Trunks is talking to Marron with his door locked and I ask him what he's doing he says he's getting his cookies but I can't seem to find where he's hiding them and today he says Marron's going to give him many cookies so I have to stay away from his door" Bra said   
"Maybe he hid them in one of the kitchen cupboards, but I think today he's going to be getting apple pie instead" Goku said   
"Aww, I don't like apple pie, anyway thanks uncle Goku" Bra said as she ran into the kitchen and began searching through the cupboards   
Goku walked out of Capsule Corp and flew to Yamucha's house.   
"Hi Yamucha" Goku said as he walked in the door   
"Hi Goku" Yamucha said   
"Do you want to go fishing with me today?" Goku asked   
"I can't I just made a..um..service call" Yamucha said   
Just then a young lady wearing hardly any clothes walked in.   
"Ok my price is $1500 just like I said on the phone" the lady said   
She looked at Goku.   
"If you're going to be here it'll cost you too" the lady said   
"Bye Goku, and sorry I can't go fishing with you" Yamucha said   
Just then Puar flew in the room.   
"Aw Yamucha, another one? We'll be broke in no time" Puar said   
"Shut the hell up and don't come in the livingroom for another 2 hours" Yamucha said   
"Bye Yamucha" Goku said as he left and flew home   
Goku walked into his house sadly.   
"Hi Goku" Chi Chi said happily   
"Hi Chi Chi" Goku said sadly   
"What's wrong Goku?" Chi Chi asked   
"Well I wanted to go fishing today but noone else can come with me and it's not fun by myself" Goku said   
"Well then maybe WE should have some fun TOGETHER" Chi Chi said seductively   
"YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO GO FISHING WITH ME!! THANK YOU SO MUCH CHI CHI!!" Goku said happily   
"No problem Goku, now let's go" Chi Chi said disappointedly   
  
The End   
  
(BTW I had Gohan call Pan his little Bread Head because Pan's name in Japanese means Bread.) 


End file.
